Damon finds love in a Gilbert
by BellieEllie92
Summary: This is set about 84 years after The Vampire Diaries: The Return: Shadow Soul. Lana Gilbert's great-grandma Margaret dies and then she meets some mysterious people. When she finds love in Damon, theres no telling what will happen she finds out what he is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Life isn't always great

"Lana! Wake up! I have something I need to tell you!" I woke up with a start when I heard my older brother, Rob, yell at me to wake up.

I looked at my alarm clock, it showed 2 o'clock in the morning, I groaned and him with a pillow.

"What?" he scowled.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep jerk off." I grumbled.

"Grandma Margaret is dead. I just thought you would want to know." he walked out of my room, shutting the door behind him.

I sat up on my bed in shock for a few minutes.

Margaret was like my best friend. She always told me stories about when she was growing up in Fells Church, Virginia. Margaret was actually my great-grandmother. My grandmother, Joanne, didn't talk to us that often. She had left my grandfather, Stan Gilbert, he was Margaret's only son.

Margaret never married, she was engaged but when she found out she was pregnant her boyfriend left her. Thus, her name stayed Margaret Gilbert.

Stan and Joanne had one son and one daughter. Their son being my dad, his name is Cal. He married his highschool sweetheart and my mother, her name is Luise.

They had my brother Rob, who is now entering his second year of university , which would make him 20. Then they had me, Lana Gilbert. I'm entering my senior year of highschool, which would make me almost 18. Finally, they had my baby sister, Charity. She is going to be 9 soon, she is in grade 4. I get along with her a lot better because we have to stick together, thats what I tell her anyway. We also look alot alike, with beautiful blue eyes and silky blonde hair.

Anyway, my grandparents other child is Donna, she never married because she is a little too young to marry. She is only a month older than me so it makes sense that she hasn't married yet...

I got out of bed, in little shorts and a tank top, and went downstairs to the kitchen. At the table sat my grandpa Stan. He looked at me and I immediately went to comfort him. I sat beside him and grasped him in a hug. I cried on his shoulder until I fell asleep again.

"Lana! Get up for school!" mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

I sighed as I stretched. 'It must have just been a dream.' I thought as I got out of bed. I went to the bathroom and took a shower.

When I got downstairs mom asked "Are those clothes that you bought in Venice this summer?"

"Yeah, do I look okay?" I asked with a blush.

I had on a pair of designer jean capris with little holes down the front of the legs. The holes started just above the knee and ended about an inch above the end of the capris. My top was a white tank top, except the lacing was rimmed with black. Covering some of my shirt was my best guy friend's sweater.

It was much too big on me but I loved it and he said everyone liked to stare at my cleavage.

"No, you look amazing, like always." mom smiled.

I sat down after getting a cup of coffee, grandpa was sitting reading the newspaper beside me.

"Morning grandpa. Anything interesting in the newspaper?" I asked after I kissed his forehead.

He shook his head and put the newspaper down. He had red-rimmed eyes, so I pulled him into a hug. I sat there crying with him for a bit.

After a little while I finished my coffee and ran back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. "You, Lana Gilbert, are the most popular girl in school. You went to Venice for the summer with your family. Nothing drastic happened while you were gone." I smiled reassuringly at myself before getting my designer flip flops on, they were silver. I also grabbed my besigner bag and purse, both being black leather.

I ran downstairs to say bye to my family.

Wait a minute Lana" dad said.

I sighed "Yes daddy?"

"Be home by 4. We need to start planning the funeral, kay?"

"Yes, daddy" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

I ran outside, as soon as I was out my face fell. 'I don't want to plan her funeral...it will be devastating!' I thought to myself.

I got my phone out and was about to dial Donna's number on my iPhone when she pulled up in driveway. She jumped out of her pink corvette and headed inside.

"Donna, I don't want to be-" I was interrupted by crying. I saw my usually adventurous aunt crying on dad's shoulder.

Her hair was black, her eyes were a deep caramel. She was wearing black converse, skinny jeans and a 'Beatles' t-shirt. Her hair was usually down to her butt, but she cut it so now it was up to her chin. She also had her nose and her tongue pierced.

"Donna, go to school. We'll talk later." grandpa said.

Donna nodded and walked outside, I followed.

"Don, can I ask you something?" I asked as we pulled up in the school parking lot.

"Whats on your mind Lon?" she asked as she turned off the ignition.

"Are you going to be okay today?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, a lot has happened to you over the summer -"

"My mom is a bitch! I don't care about that. I also don't care about Sam" Sam was her boyfriend, until he cheated on her with one of her ex's/ She got her bag and we started walking towards the entrance.

The first person I saw was Ryder. He had dark blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that was shaggy.

"Ryder!" I ran into his already waiting arms. Ryder's actual name was Shane, but his middle name was Ryder. 'Shane Ryder Honeycutt', I sighed.

"Lana Margaret Gilbert! You look like Aphrodite...so beautiful." he smiled as he put me down.

"Well Mr. Hercules over here. When did you get so big?" I squeezed his biceps.

"Umm...well I had to buff myself up to impress my favourite person while she went to Venice with her parents during the summer." he gushed.

"Oh stop" I hit his arm and then reached into my bag "Here."

I gave him a bag, that was inside my bag.

"Thanks...I think" he looked so confused.

I started laughing. "Look inside the bag, you wiener."

He looked into the bag and gasped. He pulled out a pack of limited edition football trading cards from 1957. He loved anything football.

He hugged me again, I laughed and hugged him back.

"Hey Ryder." Donna said.

"Hi Donna, how are you?" he asked.

I wrapped my left arm through Ryder's right arm as everyone circled around us.

Then I heard someone struggling to get through the circle. It was my other best friend Shaye. She was short with brown hair. She also had glasses that framed beautiful emerald eyes. She broke through the crowd, I saw that she wore a black mini skirt with black spandex, and a tube top. She had a sleeveless hoodie to cover her belly (the zipper only went up to the bottom of the top). Her footwear was a pair of her black pumps.

I smiled at Shaye as she came to hug me.

"The summer was so insanely boring without you." she groaned.

I laughed "I bet."

The bell rang, Shaye and Donna went their separate ways. Ryder and I had English together.

"Welcome back students" Mrs. Price smiled at us.

She was a tall, lean woman. She had just gotten married to the Football coach during the summer. I rolled my eyes and got my phone out. I texted Ryder.

'So, how was your summer? For real...was it so bad without me?'

I heard him chuckle behind me.

'Not really. I missed you a lot but I survived. I actually went on a few dates.'

I had to hold back a gasp.

'With who? Do I know them?'

It took him a while to answer.

'No, this girl is new in town. Her name is Meredith Sulez. She is starting school today...I think. I just know you guys are going to get along.'

'Huh, thats interesting' I thought to myself.

Ryder always told me whenever he had a date. I felt a little sad that he didn't tell me.

I put my phone away and paid attention to the teacher.

"Lana! Wait up!" It was now lunch and I hadn't said anything else to Ryder. I was shoving my bag in my locker when he caught up to me. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No." I replied as I shut my locker and walked away.

He grabbed my arm "Lana, was it because I told you about Meredith? Because we only went out a few times." he sighed and hugged me.

"You don't need to tell me about who you date. I'm fine with it. Its not like you belong to me." I murmured.

"But I like to tell you things anyway. Thats what best friends are for, right?"

I sighed "Yes, okay I'm sor-"

"Shane! Hi!" a girl came up to us. She had olive toned skin and heavy eye lashes, also she was a bit taller than me.

"Meredith! Hey, how are things going?" Ryder let go of me to hugh her.

I glowered at them until I realized that it was stupid. I shook my head and smiled as Ryder let go of her.

Meredith looked at me and she looked shocked. "Mer, this is Lana Gilbert. I told her about her."

Meredith seemed to have gotten over the shock because she smiled at me and shook my hand "Its a pleasure. I've heard many things about you. Will you just excuse me for a second?"

I nodded as she walked away, a little quickly.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked as I wrapped my arm through Ryder's.

"Beats me." he replied as we made our way to the cafeteria. We stepped in line to get our food. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Just a salad and water." I noticed that the cafeteria went quiet.

"Whats wrong with everyone?" I whispered.

Ryder looked at me confused and asked "What do you mean?"

"They are so quiet. Its a little creepy." Ryder laughed as he paid for our food, then we made our way to our usual table.

Donna sat with her face in her hands, Shaye sat beside her trying to calm her down.

"Whats wrong Donna?" Ryder asked.

We sat down across from them.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too. Both you and Lana have been in a slump today and-" Shaye was saying.

"Shaye, no need for the pep talk. I'll tell you if you just shut up."

I watched as Shalana McCullough actually shut up.

"Okay, so this morning at like 2 my brother woke me up. He told me that he needed to tell me something. Then he said that Margaret."

Shaye gasped "I'm so sorry, that must've ruined your whole...well life." she had tears in her eyes.

I smiled as tears came into my eyes. "The worst part of it is, my parents are planning the funeral and they want my help."

Ryder wrapped his arms around me "I'm sorry Lana."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sparking love

The rest of the day went by like nothing and before I knew it me, Donna, mom and dad were sitting at our kitchen table looking through caskets with grandpa. I had been looking for about 10 minutes when I got up.

"I need some fresh air. Do you mind if I take the car, daddy?"

Dad pulled the keys of his Mercedes out of his pocket and handed them to me. "Be careful."

"Yep."

I drove across town to Ryder's house. He lived with his dad, Corey and his little brother Simon. Ryder and Simon both looked like Corey. I locked the doors of the car and walked up to the door. I knocked until Simon came to the door.

"Hi Lana, I'll go get Shane." I smiled as he ran to Ryder's room.

"Simon, why is the door wide-open?" I smiled sweetly as Corey came to the door. He was just about to shut it when he saw me. "And you didn't even let Miss. Gilbert in." he smiled at me "Come on in Lana."

I stepped in the house and asked him. "Hi Mr. Honeycutt, how are you?"

"I'm good, I heard about your great-grandma. I'm so sorry." he looked upset.

Then again he was basically family. Corey and dad grew up together and so Corey was pretty much inducted into the family.

"Yes, no one knows how she died though," I pouted.

"I'm sure it was nothing too bad." he reassured me.

"Hey Lana, whats wrong? Are you okay?" Ryder asked as he walked up to us.

"Can we go to your room?" I asked. He nodded and we walked to his room. As soon as he shut the door I threw my arms around him and cried.

"Whats up Lon?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I couldn't do it today, its so hard. Thinking about all that and then...I had to help pick out a coffin today." I cried even more.

"Do you think your parents want your help because of your sense of direction or because you knew Margaret better than anyone?"

"Probably the second one." I mumbled against his chest.

We then sat on his bed and talked for a while. Until I fell asleep leaning into his side. I didn't have any dreams at all.

I woke up the next morning to see Ryder beside me. I gasped 'Crap! Mom and dad are going to kill me!'

I got my phone our and looked at the time. It was 6 in the morning. I ran out to dad's car and drove home. When I got there dad was bickering.

"I leant her the car and she just decided to-"

"Cal calm down! She is fine, I know it." that was mom's reassuring voice.

I opened the front door and went straight to dad "Here." I handed him the keys. Then I went to my bathroom and took a shower.

While I was blow drying my hair there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in" I called.

Mom came into my bathroom with a worried smile.

"Hi mama." I smiled back.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Ryder's. I fell asleep crying on his shoulder." I had my bathrobe on but now I went to my wardrobe to find something to wear.

"I'm sorry baby."

"Why are you sorry? Theres nothing-"

"Yes there is. Your best friend died and we wanted your helping planning the funeral. It isn't fair to you."

I looked at my mom after I changed. I had on a pink t-shirt and black shorts with a pink headband to match. I also wore pink, black and white tennis shoes. "Mom, I didn't want to-"

"Disappoint us? You never disappoint us, you just worry us to no end." mom smiled.

"I love you mom" I smiled back as I hugged her.

"I love you too baby."

Me and mom went downstairs after our hug and she made me some pancakes.

"Where were you?" dad demanded me.

"I was at Ryder's. I cried on his shoulder until I fell asleep." I explained with a heavy sigh.

Dad was baffled, he say at the table speechless.

When me and Donna got to schoolRyder was waiting for us. I smiled at him as he held the door open for me. He pulled me into a hug and asked quietly "How much trouble were you in?"

I giggled "Not much. Dad was fuming, mom was worried. When I explained it dad calmed down a lot."

"When did you get home?" he asked.

"Um..."I trailed off and he pulled away.

"What?" he looked scared.

I giggled again "Lets just say that I booked it home in time to hear dad yelling about his car not being home."

Ryder smiled. "Dad didn't say much at all. When we were eating dinner he asked if you were spending the night, I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. I thought you would have woken up around mid-"

"Hey! Love birds, lets go!" Donna yelled.

Ryder put one arm around my shoulders and then we walked to class. We sat down in English class and everyone stared at us. I looked out the window as I blushed. There was a massive crow staring at me. It had big green eyes, they were really creepy.

I shook my head and looked at the door. There were new students, Meredith, and new girl and a new guy. The girl had blond hair and blue eyes like me. The guy had dark wavy hair and piercing green eyes, reminding me of the crow. Then my purse on my lap started vibrating. I opened my purse on got my phone out. It was a text from Shaye.

'There are 2 new students in my Physics class. One boy, one girl. The girl's name is Bonnie McCullough (thats my last name :D). The boy's name is Matthew Honeycutt (thats Ryder's last name :O).'

I smiled as I replied.

'We have 3 new students in our English class. 2 girls, one boy. I don't know one of the girls names but one is Meredith Sulez. The girl I don't know looks just like me. I don't know the boy's name either.'

"Okay class. This is Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore and Meredith Sulez. I expect you all to treat them with respect." the teacher directed her attention back to the new students.

I texted Shaye again.

'The girl that looks like me is Elena Gilbert and the boy is Stefan Salvatore.'

I was so shocked she was a Gilbert. I looked at Ryder and he looke just as shocked as I felt.

"Lana." I looked up at the teacher. "Could you come here?"

I tucked my phone back in my purse as I walked up front.

"Do you think you could be their mentor for the first couple of days? I know you have student body presidency to worry about but..."

"I'd love to. Shall I start with a grand tour and then show them to their lockers?" I asked as I smiled at Mrs. Price.

"Certainly, oh, there are 2 more students in 108. Show them the ropes as well."

I nodded as I headed out the door, with Elena, Stefan and Meredith following silently. I got to 108 and knocked on the door. Mr. Samuel opened the door, "What is it Miss. Gilbert and party?"

"The school has asked me to assist the new students. Just so they know where everything is." I smiled.

"Okay, Mr. Honeycutt, Ms. McCullough-" he could himself "Not you Shalana, Bonnie go ahead."

As soon as they were all looking at me I asked "Should we start from the main entrance and make our way around?"

Elena smiled and nodded.

It didn't take long for the tour to end. We stopped outside Mr. Samuel's class. "Are there any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Okay, if you think of any, please don't be afraid to ask. I will answer any questions you may have about this school ... and no questions are too dumb to ask." I felt so grown up, it was a little awkward. "Okay go back to class, I guess."

Matthew and Bonnie made their way back to class and I led the way back to our English class.

Mrs. Price smile at me as we walked into class, I sat back down next to Ryder and he was smiling at me too. I got out my phone and texted him.

'What are you smiling at?'

His response was:

'You are so nice to everyone. I think it is really cute.'

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

'Shut up! It is not cute, its ugly!'

I looked at him and he frowned.

'Nothing about you is ugly Lana Gilbert.'

I blushed and looked out the window. That crow was still looking at me. Kyle asked.

'Is it just me or is that crow checking you out?'

I giggled.

'So I'm not the only one to notice that creepy bird?'

'No, its been checking you out since you got here this morning.'

I looked at him and he just nodded.

'That is just a little creepy.'

He smiled at me and I winked.

At lunch Ryder and I walked toward the cafeteria together, until Elena caught up to us. "Excuse me Lana? Could I talk to you for a second?"

She looked at Ryder. "Oh Ryder, could you go buy lunch? I'll be there in a minute." I smiled at him.

"Same as yesterday?" he asked.

I nodded and then he walked away. "Whats up Elena?" I asked as I looked back at her.

"You know a lot about Fell's Church right? Like all about the Gilbert's?" I nodded. "Do you know how many Gilbert's are left around here?" she asked, a little anxious.

"Well, there is me and my family-"

"What? You are a Gilbert?" she looked so shocked.

"Yes." I half-laughed. "My great-grandmother lived here back in 1992 with her sister Elena and her aunt Judith. I wasn't born yet when Judith died but I think my brother might have been on the way when Judith's husband died. My brother was named after him. Anyway, Margaret, she...she died yesterday morning. Then there is my grandfather, Margaret's only son, Stanley. Stanley got married to Joanne but she left him a few months ago though.

"They had my Dad, Cal, and my aunt Donna, shes in the cafeteria. Anything else I can help you with?"I asked.

"No, thats it for now, thank you." she looked liks she was about to cry as she turned and walked away.

I frowned but turned and ran right into Bridgett.

"Could you watch where your going Gilbert?" she asked in her stupid mocking tone.

I glared at her. Bridgett Smallwood had auburn hair and brown eyes. She was going to captain of the cheerleading squad and was honestly asking for a boot in the face.

"Sorry Smallwood, I'm pretty sure the hall signs say 'no HOES allowed'."

She glared back at me until Donna came to my aid "Bridgett, keep walking. You don't want me to break your fake nose again, do you?"

Bridgett narrowed her eyes at Donna but then walked away.

"Thank you." I sighed.

Donna laughed "I don't understand how you can take her crap." she put an arm around my shoulders and we started walking to our table.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I know that I've really been slacking it! I realize that and so I will try to post as many chapters as I can but I just moved across Canada so I'm alittle bushed with getting settled :) hopefully I can get some reviews for this story...I'd really like that so please review :D please and thanks!

Chapter 3: Learning the Truth

"Hey Lana, how did the grand tour go?" Shaye asked as we sat down.

"Fine, why?" I asked as Ryder came and sat down beside me, I then wrapped my arm through his and smiled at him.

"Just wondering, Bonnie and Matt are really quiet though, its weird." she said as she took some of my salad.

"It's their first day, Shaye. Elena and Stefan didn't say much either, Meredith didn't say anything at all." I said as i frowned at Shaye.

I looked at Donna as she narrowed her eyes at me and asked "Are you guys dating?"

I raised my eyebrows at her "What makes you think that?"

"Well, your dad just called me and told me you slept over at Ryder's last night-"

"You did?" Shaye gasped.

"Yeah, she did. Do you have a problem with that? She was really upset, okay?" Ryder sounded irritated.

"Hey, don't crap yourself now. Just keep it in your pants." Donna smiled as I shot her a glare.

Ryder just laughed "Its not like that Don, she is my best friend."

"Good, I don't want to hurt you if you do-"

"Don! Stop that." I almost shouted.

"Just so we're clear." Donna's smile became a glare.

I glared at her as my phone vibrated. I got it out and it was a text from dad. It said:

'Hey, we have to go to Margaret's lawyer today.'

I frowned.

'Why?'

It was a minute until he replied, I munched on my salad as I waited.

'She left us some stuff, tell Donna to drive straight to the cafe uptown. We will meet you there.'

I smiled a bit, it had been a long time since I'd been at the cafe.

'Okay, daddy.'

I put my phone away and looked up to see Shaye, Donna and Ryder staring at me.

"Who was that?" Donna asked.

"Your brother." I smiled.

She laughed. "Whats up?"

"He says we have to go to the cafe after school. Margaret left us some stuff and we are meeting her lawyer."

Donna frowned, none of us said anything else for the rest of lunch time.

"You know, I think Ryder likes you." Donna teased as we made our way to the cafe.

"Shut up Don." I grumbled. I was texting Ryder at the moment.

'Don is really starting to irritate me!'

I laughed at his reply.

'Just kick her in the teeth.'

"Whats so funny?" Donna asked, totally oblivious.

"Nothing," I smiled.

'Yeah, thats a brilliant idea. Kick her in the teeth and then she would kill me.'

'I wouldn't let her kill you.'

I blushed and dialed his number.

"Hey, whats up?" he sounded like he was trying to seduce me or something.

"I giggled. "I just wanted to tell you that you're sweet. Trying to protect me from...that."

He laughed. "Its my job to protect Princess Lana."

"I'm not a princess." I pouted.

"Sorry, I meant Queen Lana"

"Thats much better." I giggled again.

"We are here Lana." Donna grumbled.

"I gotta go, see you tomorrow." I said with a pout.

"You wanna sleep over again?" Ryder teased.

"Thanks but no thanks, maybe this weekend. I really gotta get going." I hung up and got uot of the car.

We went into the cafe and saw our family.

"Okay, the lawyer said he would meet us here." dad said as we sat down.

The lawyer walked in not even 5 minutes later. He started talking to everyone but I didn't listen. I only started listening when he said my name. "Lana, your great-grandmother left this for you." he handed me 2 boxes. One being a jewelry box, the other being just an ordinary box.

"Thank you." I mumbled, then I stood up and walked towards the door. I was paying attention to the boxes so I didn't notice the person I had almost knocked over. I looked at the person. "I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. The name is Damon Salvatore, whats yours?" he smiled and held his hand out.

I smiled as I put the boxes down and took his hand. I blushed as he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "Lana, Lana Gilbert."

"Its a pleasure to meet you. How would like to accompany me to a cup of coffee?" he smirked.

"I'm sorry but I have to get going but I'm sure we'll see eachother again." I bit my lower lip as I let go of his hand. I bent down to get my boxes but he was quicker and picked them up for me.

"There you go. I'll be counting down the days till we see eachother again." he handed me the boxes, I was still blushing as I walked outside.

"You want a ride home?" I looked to see Ryder, he was sitting in his dad's Hybrid.

"Sure." I smiled and got into his car.

"What is all that?" he asked.

"My grandma left all this to me." I smiled sadly at him.

We got to my house and went to my room. I sat on my bed and opened the big box, while Ryder sat at my computer desk.

"What is it?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I beamed as I looked to see, not just ordinary books, but these were Margaret's old diaries.

"These are her diaries." I said quietly, while still looking at them.

Ryder came and sat on the bed beside me and laughed. "You would be happy about that, wouldn't you?"

I smacked him playfully and said "Shut up, she told me a while back that all of her inner-most feelings are in these. Stuff she never had the courage to tell anyone about. Its all right here." I picked the first one up, it was a pretty pink velvet one. I opened it and on the inside cover was a message. It said:

Hi baby. If you are reading this then that means I am gone. Lana

don't be sad that I am, for I will always be in your heart. I am

glad for the times we spent together. I wish you could have met my parents,

my aunt Judith...but most of all I wish you could have met my sister

Elena. You are the spitting image of her. Some might say she was a very

selfish person, but I knew her as a very loving person. Anyway, I left you these

journals. Some are mine, some are Elena's and I bought some for you to start

writing your own.

I love you,

Margaret 3

I had tears in my eyes as I read it over and over again. I didn't notice but while I was reading Ryder had put his arm around me. I leaned into his side as I flipped throught the first journal. This one was just from her final days, the last entry said:

August 29, Friday, 2094

Dear Diary,

Lana called me today. She told me she missed me and that she was

coming home in a few days. She also told me how sorry she was that

I couldn't be there with her. She reminds me of Elena more and more

everyday. Which pains me when I think of how Elena died. Everyone

told me she got into a car accident but I know different. She was

killed by a vampire-

I stopped reading to look at Ryder. "Did you just read the same part I did?"

He nodded and looked back at the journal. I continued reading as well.

I know it sounds weird but its true. Now onto an even more touchy

subject. I never told anyone what I am about to write but I have

lung cancer. The doctor says I have about a week to live. If thats

the case then I hope I can see Lana before I die. If not, then I

hope she knows I love her.

I wiped my eyes and put her journal back in the box and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Ryder asked as I ran down the stairs. I went into the kitchen to see mom, dad and grandpa talking.

"Hi sweetie, whats up?" mom smiled but when she saw I was crying she came over and hugged me.

"Whats wrong princess?" dad asked.

"Do you guys know how Margaret died?" I asked.

Grandpa shook his head while dad asked "No, why?"

"I do." I replied. Mom let go of me, she looked so confused. "She gave me all of her old journals. In her last entry she put that she had one week to live. That was on August 29. She had lung cancer." I started crying again as I threw my arms around my mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry again! I just had a bit of a techniqual brain fart but I am hoping that it's over so I can start uploading again…anyway, I don't own…even though I wish I owned Damon, yum yum! Enjoy 3

Chapter 4: Cafe

Grandpa moved in with us after Margaret's funeral. He moved in with her after the divorce but now he couldn't stand being in that house. Donna also ended up moving in with us. She was my room-mate and grandpa stayed in the guest room. The day after the funeral was when the principal came up to me in the parking lot.

"Miss. Gilbert, could I speak to you for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure" I smiled and walked with him to the office.

"Well, as you know, the Homecoming Dance is coming up and a few weeks after that is the annual Haunted House."

I nodded."Yes, I was going to ask when would be the best time to start planning."

"The sooner the better. I have some ideas from years ago for the Haunted House. You can come by and get them whenever you want."

I smiled "Thank you. I will get right on that. Maybe the new students would be willing to help."

I left his office and went back to the parking lot. When I got there I saw Ryder waiting for me. "What was that about?" he asked as I wrapped my arm through his.

"He was just reminding me about the Homecoming Dance and the Haunted House. We need to start thinking of ideas for both." I said as I smiled at Donna and Shaye.

"Oo! We did a great job last year. I just know its going to be even more amazing this year! Seeing as we have Miss. Italy on our side this time around." Shaye beamed at me. "Scratch that...2 Miss. Italys." then she beamed at Donna.

"Shut up Shaye." Donna grumbled.

"Maybe we could get Bonnie, Meredith and Elena to help us out." Shaye said excitedly as the warning bell went.

As I sat down next to Ryder in English class I thought that having Meredith, Bonnie and Elena were on the decorating committee was actually a really good idea. Elena sat behind me so I turned around to face her. She looked at me with a warm smile.

"Elena, can I ask you a question?" Then I looked at Meredith. "This question is for you too, and I would be very happy if you both said yes."

"Of course." Elena's smile never faltered.

"Would you both be willing to help with the decorating committee for the Homecoming Dance and our annual Haunted House? We need help setting up and coming up with fresh new ideas." I said with a big smile on my face.

Elena looked at Meredith, with what looked like fear. She looked back at me with a smile. "We'd love to."

"Awesome, you can come to my house after school and then we can get started."

"Okay, your address would be?" Elena asked, still smiling.

"872 Maple Drive." I replied.

"We will be there."

I got my phone out and texted Shaye.

'Could you ask Bonnie if she wants to come over after school?'

I waited for her reply.

'She said yes, but then she asked why...so why?'

I sighed in frustration, Shaye was so oblivious sometimes.

'To help with homecoming.'

'Right.'

'Give her my address and tell her to come right after school.'

There was no reply.

"Shaye, is everything okay? You didn't reply after I sent you that last text." I said to Shaye at lunch.

"The visions are coming back." she whispered through her tears.

I hugged her. "I am so sorry hon. What was this one about?"

"I don't know, it was really blurry. Then I saw your face, you were really pale, and gorgeous."

"Thats not creepy at all." Donna replied. I glared at her but she was looking down.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I don't wanna talk about it." she said, then she got up and walked away.

I wanted to go after her but I had to comfort Shaye. What Shaye meant by visions was that she sometimes saw the it wasn't just that, she was a witch. She wasn't great at it but she studied and learned new spells everyday.

"I don't know what to do, I haven't had a vision since Chad left." Chad was her boyfriend, he left for the army 6 months ago. "And it wasn't about him eith-" she stopped talking suddenly. I let go of her to look her in the eye. They were totally blank, she was having a vision.

"Shalana! Shalana McCullough! Snap out of it!" I shook her a few times until she started screaming and sobbing. I hugged her tightly.

"Hes hurt bad Lana!" she cried into my shoulder.

"Shh, its okay hon." I rubbed her back as I started crying too.

"I got your...lunch..." Ryder sat down beside me and touched my shoulder.

I looked at himand he looked scared, he hated to see girls cry. Especially if that girl was me. "I'm going to take her home, can I borrow your car?"

Ryder gave me the keys instantly.

"Come on Shaye. We gotta get you home, you can't be in school like this." She nodded and stood up with me. I then led her to Ryder's car.

"Is she okay?" someone asked from behind us.

"Yeah, she is fine. I'm taking her home." I turned to see Bonnie. "Why?"

"She already seemed different in Math, right after you asked about Homecoming her eyes went blank and she said 'Death is coming to Donna and Lana.' I'm a witch too, it used to happen to me all the time too. I can control it now though. I have never seen the future though. She must be a very powerful witch."

"She only gets them if something really bad is coming. She saw me, then she saw her boyfriend Chad." I sighed after I helped Shaye in the passenger seat of the car.

We were silent for a minute, then Bonnie said, looking at me with sad eyes. "I heard about your grandmother. Elena told me."

I nodded.

"Her funeral was yesterday, right?" she asked.

"Yes, she was my best friend."

"Its hard, losing your family. I haven't seen any of my family in a long time."

"Runaway?" I asked.

She shook her head. "They all died. Meredith, Elena and I all lost our families. Stefan still has his brother."

"Bonnie, come on." Elena called.

"Gotta go to class, I'll see you after school though." Bonnie smiled, then ran towards Elena.

I sighed and got into the car.

"Lana? Whats going on?" Mrs. McCullough asked as I walked into Shaye's house with my arm around Shaye's waist.

"She had a few visions." I explained as I sat Shaye down on the couch.

"Shalana, are you alright?" her mother say down next to Shaye and hugged her.

"Chad got hurt, mom." Shaye cried.

"Thank you Lana, I think I need some time with her."

"Okay." I walked out of the house and back to the car. I really didn't want to go back to school. So I decided to go to the cafe. I had a free period anyway. I drove to the cafe in complete silence, not even bothering to turn the radio on. When I got there I walked in.

"Hello Lana. What can I get for you?" Trent, the owner, asked me.

I smiled. "A sour cream glazed dough-nut and a hot chocolate."

"You got it."

I sat down at the booth I usually went to. I got out a magazine and started flipping through it, halfway through it Trent brought me my order. "Thank you Trent."

I sat there in silence still flipping through the magazine for a while when someone suddenly cleared their throat. I looked up in confusion. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

It was Damon, I smiled and replied. "Not at all." He smiled and sat down.

"What brings you here? Ditching school are we?" he teased.

"No, I have a free period. How did you know I was still in school?" I asked.

"Elena talks about you alot. She says how sweet and beautiful you are." he smiled as I blushed.

"Elena? How do you know her?" I thought about that, then answered myself with a nod. "You are Stefan's brother."

"Well, considering I am older, he is my brother." he smirked.

"Whatever" I laughed. "What brings you to Fell's Church?" I asked as I took a sip of hot chocolate.

"To experience a new area. Stefan insisted on coming with me. We never got along but...then again I'm sure no siblings get along." his smile got even wider.

"That is not true, it is for me and my brother Robert but not for me and my baby sister. We are very close." my smile got wider as well.

"How many siblings do you have then?" he asked.

"Just my older brother Rob and my baby sister Charity. Rob is 20 and Charity is 9, I am in the middle."

"My guess is that you are 17." he said.

"Wow, very nice. I am guessing that you are 50." I smiled and winked at him.

He put his hand on his chest. "Ouch!"

I giggled. "No, I'm just kidding. Seriously, I think you are around 20 or 21."

"You are correct, I am turning 21 in a week and a half." he smiled again.

We ended up talking until about 4 o'clock. Then my phone rang. "Could you excuse me?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Of course" he smiled back.

I got up and ealked in the girls restroom. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Hey Donna, shouldn't you be in-"

"School is over. We are all at home."

"Crap, I'll be there soon."

I hung up and walked out. Ryder was at the entrance. "I need my car back Lana." he said.

"Oh, could you give me a ride home?"

"My dad has to work, otherwise I would."

"I'll give you a ride, I was just about to leave anyway." Damon smiled as I looked at him.

"It wouldn't be too much trouble?" I asked.

"Of course not." I smiled as I went back to the booth, finished off the rest of my hot chocolate and grabbed my stuff. I paid Trent, gave Ryder his keys back and then followed Damon to his car.

"Wow, that is..." I looked from Damon to the car and back to Damon. His car was a black Ferrari.

"Its fast. Thats the only reason why I got it." he replied with a shrug.

He opened the front passenger door for me and I got in.

"Where do you live?" he asked as he got in and started the engine.

"872 Maple Drive, its a big white house." I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright…I am not getting the response I thought I'd get…please review guys! I'm not getting the response I thought I'd get from my other story either, it's called 'Forgiveness is Everything'. It has nothing to do with this story or TVD for that matter but just read them, they are really good…to me anyway :P alright, so I don't own…on with the chapter

Chapter 5: Issues with Ryder

As we pulled in the driveway I saw Elena, Meredith, Bonnie and Donna sitting on the front porch swing talking. I also saw Meredith glaring towards the car.

"Meredith doesn't like me, does she?" I asked.

Damon just laughed "She hates me, it has nothing to do with you. She only tolerates me at times because of Elena and Stefan."

"It must suck having to live with her." I replied.

He snorted, "That's an understatement."

"I gotta go." I said after a moment of silence.

"Do you want to do this again tomorrow?" he asked as I reached for the door handle. I looked back at him and nodded with a small smile. "Great, then I'll pick you up after school." He then winked at me, making my smile grow. I opened the door in a daze and got out, I walked to the porch then turned to look back at him. I waved as he pulled out of the driveway.

When I turned back to the girls I walked up the steps and said, "Hi ladies, sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it." Elena smiled.

Bonnie looked as if she were about to cry and Meredith looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"You wanna get started?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, let's go to my…I mean _our _room. Come on in girls." I smiled and led the way through the door and up the stairs.

"Your house is gorgeous." Elena said.

"Thanks, it's actually belonged to my family for centuries." I said as I opened my door, turned my light on and then went to sit on my bed.

I then noticed that Elena, Meredith and Bonnie all stood outside my room. "You guys can come in our room you know." Donna said with a laugh.

Elena was the first one to enter, followed by Bonnie and then Meredith.

Elena POV

I smiled at Damon as we walked in after coming home from Lana's house. She reminded me so much of Margaret, she had a kind soul and an innocent aura. "I believe she is a keeper mister." I said as I skipped over to him and took his hand as I sat down next to him.

He sighed, "Thank you Elena, but don't act like you care."

I looked at him with hurt in my eyes, "Of course I care my darling Damon. Why would you say such a thing? I care if you are happy, I care if you are hurt."

He pulled his hand out of my embrace, "I'm going to go feed. Don't wait up." With that he was gone.

"What did I do now?" I asked as tears started coming down my cheeks.

"It's nothing love, he is just a little stressed out." Stefan said as he appeared beside me and took me into his arms.

"But I really do want him to be happy." I cried into his chest.

"As does everyone else in this house." Stefan said soothingly.

"Yeah right." Meredith grumbled.

"Meredith, do you think you could attempt to not be such a mean person sometimes? Elena is upset and you only make it worse by doing what you're doing." Bonnie muttered as she came to sit on my other side.

"You aren't mad at Lana or Damon are you Bon?" I asked as I pulled away from Stefan to look into her eyes.

"Of course not, I want him to be happy." Bonnie said sincerely.

"I know she will be happy with him, and him with her." I said with a smile.

Lana POV

"How is Shaye doing?" Elena asked a week and a half after we started brain-storming. Shaye hadn't returned to school, which made me worry about her. We were walking to my house, it was just us 2 because Donna had to go see the school counselor and Bonnie and Meredith had some errands to run. Which meant I couldn't spend any time with Damon today.

"I don't really know, she really worries me sometimes." I sighed, thinking of Shaye again.

I heard a car honk behind us, I frowned but turned to see Damon's Ferrari. I smiled as he pulled up beside us. "Hello stranger." He smiled as he opened the window on the passenger door.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I leaned against the door and looked inside at him.

"I got your text, so I decided I could still give you a ride home. How about it?"

I looked at Elena, she just shrugged, "Heck yes!" I giggled as I opened the door and let Elena get into the back, then I got in and hugged him. "Thank you! You are a life saver!"

He laughed, "I try."

Before I knew it the ride was over and I was pouting as Damon got out of the car to let Elena out. He got back in the car and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" My mood lightened. Tomorrow was Saturday and it was also Damon's birthday. "I'll pick you up around noon, alright?" he winked at me, then I got out of the car and watched as he drove away.

I sighed and headed for the house. "You like him, don't you?" Elena asked as I unlocked the front door.

I nodded and blushed as I opened the door and looked at her. She smiled at me, "He is so sweet Elena." I gushed as I got out of the way so she could come inside.

Her smile widened. "Are you coming over tomorrow?"

"Yes I am, who else is going to be there?" I asked as we headed up to my room.

"Just the gang and you. Meredith will be there but she refuses to be there for the cake and everything. Matt doesn't particularly like Damon but he will be there for all the festivities." I turned the light on in my room and went to sit on my bed.

"What about Bonnie? Does she get along with Damon?" I asked nonchalantly.

"They used to date." She said simply as she sat on the couch.

My jaw opened wide, "I had no idea, she must think I'm a horrifying person."

"No, she is the one who broke up with him."

I still felt horrible. "How many other ex's does he have?"

"Just Bonnie and…" she trailed off. I looked at her but she was looking out the window.

I looked slowly out the window and back at her, "And who?"

She flinched slightly as she whispered, "Katherine."

"What happened with them?" I asked.

"She broke his heart…that's why Bonnie broke it off with him, because she saw how sad he still was about losing her. it isn't like she didn't feel sorry for him because she did but…" she trailed off again.

"But what?" I asked.

"But she couldn't stay with him knowing that he would never love her as much as she loved him." She said quietly as she looked down.

"That's horrible." I had to blink several times to keep the tears from flowing through my eyes.

"It was a long time ago though, maybe 4 years ago."

"Oh," was all I could say. I got out all my stuff after that and we worked in silence.

It was around 7 when she left. We decided that on Monday we would order all the decorations.

The next morning I woke up and I was so happy. Today was Damon's birthday. _My Damon's birthday._

I sighed happily and got out of bed. I ran to the shower and took a long hot shower. When I finished I put a towel around myself and went to my wardrobe. I picked out a white dress with thin straps and it went down to my knees. It had a thick black ribbon along the bottom of my bosom and along the bottom of the dress. I then put on white ballet flats and a black head band.

"What are you doing up already?" Donna grumbled from where she lay on the futon.

"I'm going to Damon's today." I replied happily. "How do I look?" I asked as I turned to let her see. Donna looked at me and gasped. "What?" I asked as I spun around and looked at myself in the mirror again.

"Nothing, you look amazing…almost like an angel." She looked like she was about to start crying when I looked at her again.

"I think you should go back to bed Don." I said slowly.

She nodded and lay back down, falling asleep instantly. I shook my head in confusion and went back into the washroom, where I threw the towel in the hamper and did my make-up. I put on some blush, light pink eye shadow, mascara, and shiny lip gloss.

I then went back to my wardrobe where I found my jewelry box, there I found a necklace, bracelet, earring and ring set. They were all gold, except the ring had a beautiful blue gem in the middle. If I was correct, it was Lapis Lazuli. I put it all on and went downstairs to find mom making some toast in the kitchen. "Good morning mama." I said happily.

She turned around and shrieked, "Ahh!" making me jump.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You looked like…like Margaret for a minute there." She said as she clutched her chest. I frowned slightly and turned around to go back upstairs, "Hon, don't go change. You look amazing, you just scared me a little bit."

"Okay…" I said slowly as I sat down at the island and put my head in my hands.

"Big date?" mom asked as she sat beside me and took a bite out of her toast.

I shook my head as I looked at her, "Damon's birthday, Elena is planning a little get together for him."

"At the boarding house?" she asked.

I nodded as my phone rang, I jumped out of my seat and ran up the stairs and answered in a huff, "Hello?"

"Hey, you wanna hang out?"

"I'm sorry Ryder, but I have plans. Maybe some other-"

"You're blowing me off for that guy again?" he sounded a little bitter.

"What's with the bitterness Ryder? The last time I checked I could have my own friends, you have never been the boss of me. But if you honestly need to know I made plans with him a while ago because it's birthday. Why don't you hang out with Meredith? She doesn't like me and Damon anyway." I snapped.

"She does like you Lana, she told me she does." Ryder said quietly.

"It doesn't seem like it, she always shoots daggers at me with her eyes." I muttered.

"She does not Lana, she looks at a lot of people like that." Ryder said reassuring me.

I heard a knock on the door, I grabbed my hand bag and rushed out of my room and down the stairs as I said, "I have never seen her do that to you or Shaye or Donna." I opened the door to see a smiling Damon, however, when he saw me his smile faltered. I frowned. "I have to go Ryder, I'll see you on Monday." I hung up, not waiting for his reply. "Is there-" I asked as I put my phone in my handbag as I began to ask.

"No…you look breathtaking." He smiled again.

I blushed and held my arms out. "I have to hug the handsome birthday boy."

"No, you don't." he waved his hand but then he lifted me off the floor into a big hug, while I giggled the whole time.

"So…happy birthday." I whispered as I leaned my forehead against his.

"Thank you Lana." He whispered as he held me for another minute, then let go of me.

"Hun, are you leaving now?" mom asked as she came to the door.

I looked at her, "Yes, I am. I'll see you later." I looked back at Damon as he smiled at me.

He held out his arm, "Shall we?" I blushed and wrapped my arm through his. He led me to his car, and with that we were on our way to the boardinghouse.

Review please


End file.
